


Metas and Wizards

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Omega Barry Allen is also the Flash. In order to make him distrustful of his friends the Reverse Flash tries to leave footage of conversations. Barry knows they are false and this angers the villain. He attempts to rape Barry only for Alpha Harry Potter to step in. The two grow close. Will they learn each others secrets?





	1. Conversions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash nor HP.  
'Thoughts'

“How are you Barry?” Caitlin asked as she typed on the computer. 

“I'm good Caitlin.” The omega said to the beta as he cleaned the desk.

“Great.”

“Yeah.” He stopped cleaning and looked at her. “What about you?”

“I'm good Barr.”

He smiled at her as he resumed cleaning. “Good.”

“Yeah. The suppressants still working?” She asked.

Due to his powers she had to make special suppressants. The first two batches had failed. The third and forth quit working after awhile. The fifth was what he was currently on and Caitlin wanted to make sure they still did their job.

“They are.” He confirmed. 

“Good.”

“Yeah. If they stop you'll be the first to know.”

“Good.”

“There you two are. I brought lunch.” Cisco said as he entered the room.

“Thanks.” The two said together.

“Oh but of course.” Cisco gave them a dramatic bow.

“Dork.” Barry teased.

“Hey be nice.” Cisco gave him a mock scowl.

“I am.” Barry relied cheerfully. 

“Boys.” Caitlin shook her head. “Be nice to each other or else.”

“Yes mom.” Cisco teased.

“I’ll ground you.” She deadpanned. 

Barry chuckled at Cisco's pout. Caitlin smirked before she left the room. Cisco scowled as he and Barry followed her.

“Not funny Caitlin.”

“Barry and I thought so.”

“....” Cisco stared at the two with a pout.

“Let's go eat.” Barry said.

“Okay.”

The three went to the lounge to eat. What they didn't know was that a certain yellow clad speedster was spying on them through the cameras. He was frowning at what he had witnessed.

Barry wasn't supposed to still be close to the two. He had planned it so that if they ever figured out the truth he would be suspicious and wary of the two. For some reason the plan failed.

‘What did I do wrong?’ He wondered.

Eobard had searched his mind for the answer but he came up blank. He had been perfect and his plan was flawless.

‘Now what should I do? Allen needs to be distrustful of them so that they can't help him.’

Eobard growled as he thought about it. He stood up and kicked the chair. It flew into the wall and broke. The speedster hated when his plans failed. He needed to figure out what went wrong. He just couldn't and it frustrated him to no end. He couldn't make a new plan willy nilly. The plan would fail if he did. He needed to figure it out so that he could make a new one.

‘I need my old footage. That might help me.’ He began planning how he could get to them.

* * *

(With Harry)

Harry was in his house packing. He was going to America to teach the aurors there how to recognize horcruxes and how to destroy them. Someone had released the information on how to make them to the public and America was having a lot of problems because of it. Harry looked up to see Ginny.

“Oh hey Gin.” Harry greeted his fellow alpha.

“Hey Harry. Just came by to see how the packing was going.”

“Good. I'm almost finished.” He told her.

“Ah. I'm going to miss you.” She admitted.

“You still have Luna.”

“True but she's my omega and you’re my best friend. It's different.”

Harry sighed. “I know. I'll miss you too.”

“Good. How is the book coming along?”

After the war many people tried to tell the story. He found that many still made shit up about him, especially his childhood. He was sick of all the lies so he decided to write the book himself.

“Slowly.” He answered.

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault. Just hard to talk about my childhood.”

“I can't even imagine.” She hated just thinking about it.

“Anything else?”

“Yeah. Have you seen Ron? I wanted to thank him for the gift he sent me and Luna.”

“He is with Draco.” He told her. “Draco took him on a vacation since they both had time off.”

“I still can't believe those two are together.”

Harry snorted. “Me either. Who knew the two had feelings for each other.”

“I sure didn't.” She shook her head. “I always thought he liked Hermione.”

“He did but she expressed her opinion of betas. Hermione never expected to be a beta. She always wanted to be an alpha like her parents. Ron disliked how she treated betas and what she tried to do to make herself an alpha. He decided to be with a beta that accepted themselves for who they were.”

Ginny nodded. “True. I still can't believe she said betas were worthless and tried to change her own dynamic. At least being in the hospital should help her.”

“I hope so.”

“Well call me when you land.”

“I will.” He promised as he shrunk his things. 

“Great. Bye Harry.”

“Bye Ginny. Oh before I go I want to let you know that you, Luna, and your family have access to my properties.” He told her.

“What? Why?” She looked surprised but confused.

“To hide from fans and press.”

Ginny smiled. “You're a good person Harry. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” He left.


	2. Barry Meets Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Flash.  
'Thoughts'

(With Harry)

Harry finally arrived in Central City. An American Auror picked him up at the Port-Key arrival and departure port. He took Harry to his new home. Before leaving he gave him a folder.

“These are directions to the office, a map of the building, and a map of Central.” The auror said before he left.

‘Poor guy looks ready to kneel over.’ Harry thought. ‘I hope he’s going home to rest.’ He grabbed his phone.

The alpha called Ginny. They talked for a few minutes before the call ended. He only called her to let her know he had arrived safely. Once he was done he put his phone away and began unpacking. It didn’t take too long since he used magic.

Since it was still light out and wasn’t expected at the office until the next day he decided to go get coffee. He took out the map and looked for the closest one. Luckily it was a magical map. It was similar to ones on the phone. All he had to do was say closest coffee shop and it zoomed into one. It also showed him how to get there.

“Hope their coffee is good.” He said as he grabbed his keys.

Harry locked the door behind him and left. The trip there was quick since he didn’t live too far away. It was his lucky day since the line was short. He waited for a few minutes before ordering. He was about to pay and cursed.

“Something wrong sir?” The woman asked.

“I stupidly didn’t bring American money. I only have pounds.” He answered as he looked through his wallet. “Ha! Here you go.” He gave her his bank card. ‘Thank goodness I always have it in my wallet.’ He thought.

“Oh, you're from Britain?” She asked as she scanned his card.

“Yeah. I made sure to have some of my money exchanged to American money before I left Britain but forgot to put some in my wallet.” He said sheepishly.

The beta giggled. “I see. Well you're all set.” She said once he entered his pin.

“Thank you.” He grabbed the card and put it back in his wallet. “Have a good day.” He said with a smile.

“You too sir.” She smiled back.

He grabbed his coffee. Instead of leaving he sat down at one of the tables. He looked out of the window. He relaxed as he drank his coffee. It was nice not being recognized. Even in the muggle world he was known. He was popular in the magical world but sometimes squibs would recognize him or Dudley’s friends. While Dudley and he were civil to each other his friends still hated him especially since none of them turned out to be alphas. They were either betas or omegas. His peace came to an end when an alpha decided to harass an omega. 

“I said no!” The brunette omega yelled. “I’m not going to leave with you. I’m not interested.” He said.

“I don’t care what you said.” The alpha growled as he grabbed the omega. “I said we are going so we’re going.”

Harry stood up and went over to them. “Let him go.” He ordered.

“Mind your own business.” He hissed as he tried to drag the struggling omega.

“Not while you are attempting to kidnap another person.” He said.

The redhead alpha growled. He let go of the omega to punch Harry. Since the wizard was specially trained in hand-to-hand combat he was able to dodge quickly and grabbed the man’s arm. He twisted it around and restrained him. The red haired man cried out in pain. Harry ignored him and looked at the omega.

“Are you okay?” He looked for injuries.

“Y-yeah.” The omega stuttered.

“Good.” Harry said with a smile.

“Barry!” The woman from the register ran over to him. “I called dad.”

“Okay.” He said finally calming down.

“Thank you for helping my brother.” The beta said as she looked at Harry.

“Get off me!” The restrained alpha attempted to order.

“Shut up.” He said before looking at the beta. “You’re welcome.”

“You don’t know who you're dealing with!” The man yelled.

Harry snorted. “I don’t care.”

“My father is the mayor.” He smirked.

“And I’m a British Lord and the leader of an elite law enforcement team in charge of taking down and capturing dangerous fugitives. I was also knighted by her royal Majesty the Queen a month ago.” That shut him up.

The beta laughed. “That was good. I’m Iris West and this is Barry Allen.”

“Pleasure to meet you both despite the circumstances. I’m Harry too many last names Potter.” He said.

“Hi.” She grinned at him.

“Hello.” Barry said shyly.

Blue and red lights flashed and sirens blared as a police car drove up. A man practically jumped out and ran inside. He looked around before seeing them and running over. There was a badge on his pants. The beta checked the omega for injuries. Harry could tell that the muggle beta was powerful.

“Are you okay Barry?” He asked.

“I’m fine. This man helped me before Robert could do anything.” He told the man.

The beta looked at Harry who was still restraining the other man. “Thank you. I’m Joe West.”

“Harry Potter. You’re welcome.” He said.

“Cuff him.” Joe ordered the other officer with him.

Statements had been taken after the man was arrested. He had protested but was ignored. Joe thanked him once more. Harry waved him off. He said goodbye to them before going home. He looked up the cute omega.

* * *

(Reverse Flash/Thawne)

Eobard had snuck into S.T.A.R. Labs in the dead of night. He left behind altered tapes in various locations. He had made sure to leave them where Allen would find them. He smirked as he left. His plan to get Allen to distrust the other two was going to be back on track.

When Allen watched the tapes he would see him talking to Cisco or Caitlin or him talking to both. The conversations would be them plotting against Barry. It had taken a lot of work to make them look real. Barry wouldn’t know it was fake and believe what he was seeing. He would then finally distrust the two.

When Eobard returned to his temporary base he went to the computers. He booted them up and went to the camera feed. The alpha sat back and watched. He was smirking the whole time.

* * *

(S.T.A.R. Labs)

“Hey I heard what happened.” Cisco said as he went over to Barry. “I’m glad you're okay.”

“Thanks.” Barry smiled at his fellow omega.

“What was Iris giggling about?” He asked.

The speedster smiled as he remembered the dark haired alpha. Barry explained what happened. Cisco laughed when he told him what Harry had said.

“Man I wish I was there for that.” The mayor’s son got away with a lot because of his father’s position.

“It was perfect. My guess is that he deals with jackasses like that regularly. As soon as Robert said he was the mayor’s son Harry was quick to bring up him being a British Lord, his profession, and the fact the Queen of England knighted him. It shut the guy up.” Barry said.

“Wish I could do that.” Sometimes being an omega sucked.

“Me too.”

“Well I’ll see you later.” Cisco said.

“Okay.” Barry said as he walked past him.

“You're not leaving?” Cisco asked.

“Not yet. Caitlin asked me to restock her lab.” He answered.

“Ah. Need help?” He asked.

“Nah.” The brunette waved him off. “It’s just a few things from the supply locker. It won’t take long.” He said.

“Okay. See you tomorrow then.” Cisco said.

“Yeah. See ya.” He said.

Cisco left and Barry went to work. He grabbed the list and went to the supply locker. As he grabbed the items he found a few tapes. He took them with him.

The metahuman restocked the lab first. Once done he popped one of the tapes in. The contents shocked him. As he watched them all he was hurt and betrayed. It was on the last tape that he noticed something was off. He replayed it.

Joe had taught him to read lips. It was to help him analyze tapes. Barry went through them all and noticed that in some places the audio didn’t match up with the lip movement. He realized it was a fake. An idea popped into his head. He quickly left the lab and called Felicity.

“It’s late Barry.” She yawned into the phone as she answered it.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize what time it was.” He said.

“What is it?” She asked, hearing something in his voice.

“I need you to check the security cameras at the lab. I think Wells is spying on us.” He told her.

“Shit.” The blonde omega cursed.

“Yeah. I just found some altered tapes. It was of Cisco, Caitlain, and Wells planning my death. I noticed that the lip movements didn’t match the audio. I think he wants me to distrust them so that I’m more vulnerable. My guess is that he is watching us through the cameras.” He told her.

“I’ll do it now.” Felicity said.

“Thank you.” Barry said.

“You’re welcome. I’ll call you with what I find.” She said.

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later.” He said.

“Okay. Get some rest.” She said.

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Barry hung up the phone. He returned to the lab. He grabbed his things and went home. He talked to Joe before going to bed. He had a hard time falling asleep. A call from Felicity helped.

* * *

(With Felicity)

After the call with Barry ended, Felicity left her bed and quickly got dressed. She grabbed her car keys and left. She drove to the Arrow cave. It wasn’t called that but ever since she heard Barry call it that she secretly did it. Never around Oliver of course. He would be pissed off if she did.

Once there she got on her computer and began typing away. She hacked her way into the security cameras of S.T.A.R. Labs. She began doing her magic.

“What are you doing here so late?” Oliver asked, scaring her.

“Ah!” She fell off her chair.

“Sorry for scaring you.” The alpha said helping her up.

“It’s okay.” She said as she went back to work.

“So why are you here?” He asked.

As she worked, she explained the situation to him. He wasn’t pleased. Oliver remained quiet as she worked. It was an hour later before she stopped typing.

“Wow.” She said.

“What?” He asked.

“Barry was right. He was spying on them and those tapes were altered.” She said. “I cut him off from the camera and updated their security. As for the tapes they were so altered I had a hard time finding their originals. He took audio from different footage just to make it sound like Cisco and Caitlin were trying to kill him.” She said.

“So that Barry distrusts them and is more vulnerable.” Oliver finished.

“Exactly. That isn’t all.” She said.

“What?” He looked confused.

“I back hacked him and found that he was spying on the police station and all their homes. I just shut that all down.” Felicity looked sick.

Oliver frowned. “Damn.”

“Yeah. I’m calling Barry.” She said.

“Alright.”

“Hello?” Barry answered quickly.

Felicity told him what she found. She knew Barry must have felt sick. The man was watching his every move. They had no idea what he was planning.

“Thank you Felicity.” He sounded relieved.

“You’re welcome. Oh Oliver wants to talk to you.” She said seeing his hand held out.

“Okay.” He said and the phone was handed over.

“I’ll come by to help you take down the cameras and help you find him.” The alpha said.

“Thank you Oliie.” Barry was really relieved to hear him say that.

“You’re welcome. Try to get some rest.” He said.

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Of course.” He hung up the phone. “You go home and rest as well.” He told Felicity.

“Okay.” She said as she took her phone.

The two went home. They wanted to get some sleep before going to Central. Oliver had sent a quick text to Diggle to let him know the plan.

* * *

(Reverse Flash/Thawne)

Eobard was pissed. First Allen realized that the tapes were altered and then his cameras at the lab went black. He tried to get back on but it was useless. Then his other cameras went black. Allen was constantly ruining his plans and it was getting on his last nerve.

“That bastard!” He screamed as he threw his chair at the wall.

His carefully, well thought out, well executed plans failed. Eobard couldn’t understand how that was. He needed a new plan before Allen realized what was going on. He also needed to get his cameras working again.

“You’ll pay for this.” He vowed.


	3. Telling Cisco and Caitlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Flash.  
'Thoughts'

(With Harry)

Harry woke to the sound of his alarm. He stood up and stretched. He took a quick shower before getting dressed. He wore his uniform. Since he usually ended up in the muggle world the outfit didn’t have robes. He wore a black muscle shirt with a cavlar. Many fugitive wizards and witches had taken to using guns. They were magically modified. The cavlar was too so those bullets didn’t hurt him if they hit it. On the cavlar was his badge. Since he usually ran the pants were similar to police issued pants. They were black as well.He ate a quick breakfast, brushed his teeth, and left.

The alpha made his way to work. The minute he entered the building the head of the branch was there to greet him.

“Good morning Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Pervell. Thank you for coming. I’m Auror Chief White.” He shook Harry’s hand.

“Good morning. You’re welcome and you can call me auror Potter. My name is a mouthful.” He said.

“Alright auror Potter. Please follow me. I shall show you to the office you can use while you are here.” He said as he led him to the empty office.

“Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” He gave him the key. “Would you like to settle in or would you like to see the horcruxes we already have?”

“I’d like to see the ones you already have. Have anyone you want learning how to destroy them there.” The emerald eyed wizard said.

“Alright.” He said.

The auror chief took Harry to where they were keeping the horcruxes. He entered and stood in the front. Soon the room was filled with aurors. He began teaching them what he knew.

* * *

(With Barry)

It was early when Barry woke up. After learning about the cameras he had a fitful night. He knew that Felicity had shut them down but it didn’t help him sleep. He was wary and he had no idea if the man was able to get back into them. He would feel better once they were removed.

‘What else has he done?’ He wondered as he stared at the ceiling.

He shook his head and left his bed. Barry was glad that he didn’t have to work. He changed, ate breakfast, and went to S.T.A.R labs. He sat down and waited for Caitlin and Cisco to arrive as well as Felicity and Oliver.

It was a few hours before the two scientists showed up. They were both surprised to see him. Both could see how upset the omega was.

“Are you okay?” Cisco asked.

“No.” He sighed. “Look.”

Barry played the videos. They watched and were shocked by what they were seeing. They were horrified and looked at the speedster.

“These are fake Barry!” Caitlin yelled.

“We never planned your death! We weren’t plotting with Wells!” Cisco yelled next.

He gave them a smile. “I know. At first I was upset, hurt, and betrayed but then I realized the audio didn’t match the visual.”

“Good.” Cisco said relieved that Barry didn’t believe it was true.

Barry hugged them both. He saw Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity walk in. He released the two and soon Felicity was hugging him. Caitlin and Cisco looked at the trio in confusion.

“Why are you all here?” Caitlin asked.

“I called them well I called Felicity.” The meta said. “After I realized the tapes were altered I called her. Wells wants me to distrust you both so that way I’ll be vulnerable. I realized he was watching us. Felicity?”

“He was indeed watching you all. Here in the lab, the precinct, and your homes. I already disconnected them and changed your security systems.” She told them.

“He’s been watching us.” The two looked sick.

“Yes. I called Felicity when I realized this. They came down here to help us take the cameras down and help us take down Wells.” Barry said.

“I’m going to Barry’s place. Then I shall go to the precinct.” Diggle told them. “Joe knows I am going to be there.”

“Thanks Diggle.” The omega said.

“You’re welcome Barry.” He smiled at him.

“I’ll be going to both of yours.” Oliver said.

“Okay.” The two said and handed him their keys. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He told them.

“Here are the still shots.” The blonde said. “These should help you find them faster.”

“Thanks.” Oliver and Diggle said as they took the pictures.

“You’re welcome.” She said.

“We’ll be back to talk about Wells and how we are going to get him.” Oliver said.

“Okay.” The others said.

Oliver and Diggle left. The rest of them went around the lab taking down cameras. Cisco found a secret room.


End file.
